


Leather Bound Love

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub!Frank, Subspace, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>If Frank does anything without permission from his Dom, Gerard, he gets punished. And Frank has some difficulty following the rules tonight. Gerard knows how to handle his sub though, and he quickly takes control of the situation. Unfortunately that just leaves Frank needing more.</p>
<p>Author's note: This is for the Bondage fill for Kink Bingo, Round Four in LiveJournal's Kink Bingo Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Bound Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Frank knows before he answers his cell phone or looks at the caller ID — before he even picks the fucking thing up — that it’s Gerard on the other end. The anticipation of this call has been driving him insane with lust, and the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand elicits a Pavlovian response in his dick.

“Yes, sir?” he answers, knowing better than to answer any other way.

“Are you in the room? In my _bedroom_?” Gerard's voice is deep and gravelly, and Frank can’t decipher if Gerard wants it — _needs_ it — as badly as he does. Frank has been in Gerard’s bedroom hundreds of times, and Frank knows by its state what kind of night it’s going to be. When he got there as instructed, the bed had been stripped of all but the fitted sheet, and Gerard had laid out all of their favorite play things just the way he liked them.

“Yes, sir.” Frank can hear Gerard breathing heavily on the other end.

“Are you as I instructed you to be?” Gerard’s smirk is evident in his tone; he’s enjoying the hell out of torturing Frank like this.

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me how you are.”

“I’m on your bed, sir. Clean, naked, and on my back, waiting for you, sir.” Frank knows he’s failing at keeping his arousal out of his voice.

“Very good, bitch. Now, I want you to stroke yourself. You are to keep stroking yourself until I get there and tell you you can stop, but you are not to cum. Do you understand?” The commanding tone Gerard uses is what Frank needs to move his grip from the sheet to his own cock.

“Yes, sir.” Frank’s breathy words indicate to Gerard that Frank has already heeded his instructions. His smirk widens as he hangs up the phone without another word said, the visual in his mind of Frank masturbating fueling the heat in his own gut. What Frank doesn’t know is that Gerard is already standing just outside of the bedroom door. Gerard can hear the small, desperate sounds Frank is emitting, but he waits until the grunts and moans grow louder before he pushes the door open.

Frank doesn’t hear the click of the lock for the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Gerard slides into the room, his own cock throbbing at the sight before him. Frank’s pale skin is flush, his eyes are tightly clenched shut, and his chest is quickly rising and falling with his breaths. Gerard stand for only a moment watching Frank’s inked fingers deftly work himself over; occasionally Frank’s fingertips drift down below his balls, pressing over his prostate and causing his breath to hitch, before his hand inches back up to his length.

Frank nearly stops moving his hand when he feels the bed dip with Gerard’s weight. Gerard softly brushes his hand up Frank’s side and over his collarbone. The very tips of his fingers ghost over Frank’s scorpion, drawing a shudder from Frank’s form, before Gerard quickly wraps Frank’s hair around his hand and jerks Frank’s head back. Only then does Frank make eye contact with his Dom. Gerard is grinning down at him almost maliciously, contrasting with the halo effect of the light glimmering off Gerard’s cropped, platinum hair.

“You’re a lecherous bitch, aren’t you?” Gerard purrs. “Open your legs.” Frank does as instructed without hesitation, and Gerard’s other hand snakes down between them. Gerard presses the pad of his thumb harshly against the soft spot under Frank’s testicles. Frank manages to stop himself from bearing down on Gerard’s thumb but can’t stop from voicing the groan in his throat. “Oh, you like that, huh, bitch?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank grunts out. Gerard jerks on Frank’s hair again to regain his attention. Frank slowly opens his heavily lidded eyes. 

“Well let’s see what I can do about that while I’m changing out of my work clothes and getting cleaned up. What do you think, bitch? You want me to help you with that?” Gerard can take long showers sometimes, and Frank has already been in this state of arousal since Gerard had given him the first instruction over three hours ago. Still, he tentatively nods his head.

"Yes, sir."

“You may stop touching yourself now, bitch. End of the bed, with your feet apart,” Gerard orders.

As Frank stands at the end of the bed, his eyes are cast down, but he watches Gerard in the periphery of his vision. Gerard retrieves two of the bed pillows from the closet and places them at the foot of the bed right in front of Frank. His hand caresses the small of Frank’s back, just under Frank’s pistols, and keeps skin contact as it grazes up Frank’s spine. Once between Frank’s shoulder blades, Gerard roughly pushes Frank into a bent position over the bed.

“Don’t move, bitch,” Gerard orders before he removes his hand, and Frank whimpers at the loss of Gerard’s touch. Gerard kneels in the floor; he buckles leather cuffs around Frank’s ankles and then hooks them to the clasps tied to the legs of the bed, pulling Frank’s legs further apart. Gerard moves around the bed and pulls Frank’s arms towards the head of the bed. Again, he straps leather cuffs around Frank’s wrists, hooking them far above Frank’s head. Gerard unexpectedly smacks Frank’s exposed ass as he passes by, and Frank lets out a sharp squeal.

Gerard retrieves his favorite toy, cautious to not let Frank see what he picks up; he knows the vibrating prostate massager in Frank’s ass will have Frank writhing and leaking by the time Gerard has showered and changed. He applies only a small amount of lube, not enough to make entry smooth but enough to not physically hurt Frank as the toy enters him. Gerard knows Frank will be able to hear the massager when he turns it on and delights in watching Frank’s muscles stiffen when he does.

“Relax, my pretty bitch. I know how you love to have your prostate stimulated,” Gerard says sweetly, caressing the side of Frank's hip and down his thigh. “I’m only giving you what you wanted, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank chokes out then gasps sharply as Gerard presses the end of vibrating toy into him harshly. Gerard moves the massager around a little until Frank’s breath hitches, letting Gerard know he found that special spot inside of Frank. Gerard bends it around to press the other end against the outer side of Frank’s prostate Frank had been rubbing earlier. The muscles in Frank’s legs flex as he pulls against the bindings, and Frank groans.

“Nah-ah, bitch. You are not to move until I tell you to. But you _can_ make all the wonderful little noises you’d like.” Gerard rubs his hand over the now fading red handprint on Frank’s rounded ass. “As a matter of fact, bitch, the more genuine noises you make, the faster I’ll probably get back out here to you.” Frank is a bit relieved to hear this; he knows making noise isn’t going to be much of a problem considering he is already painfully hard. “But know this, bitch, if I catch you moving even an inch…” Gerard spanks Frank’s ass over the same reddened flesh twice in quick succession. The leather cuts into Frank’s wrists as his body naturally wants to move, but Frank resists by letting out a loud whimper. “… you will be punished severely.”

Gerard leans his body over Frank’s, intentionally pressing his cock into the toy. Frank’s breath catches again, and Frank has to focus on not pressing his back up into the rough feel of Gerard’s suit and the warmth of Gerard’s body. Gerard kisses a trail up from Frank’s shoulder blade to the side of Frank’s neck before biting down on the tender skin. Frank whines and can’t stop himself from opening his neck up to Gerard; he is desperate for _any_ contact.

“You are already disobeying me, bitch. That’s going to cost your pretty ass ten lashes,” Gerard whispers in Frank’s ear, and Frank shudders. “Do I need to make it twenty, bitch?”

“No, sir,” Frank breathes. “Please don’t make it twenty.” Gerard only uses the word lashes when he has one particular spanking implement in mind, and the short whip normally breaks the skin on Frank’s tender ass before the punishment is over.

“Then you be a good little bitch and don’t make me,” Gerard utters softly before climbing up off Frank. Frank naturally wants to follow Gerard’s body with his own, but the thought of twenty lashes from the whip is enough for him to remain steadfast on the bed. Gerard walks away from Frank and into the bathroom, leaving Frank to think about the coming punishment.

Frank has to use every ounce of his self control to not move. The vibrating massager is causing every muscle in his body to remain taut, and Frank desperately needs some sort of friction on his dick. He thinks of every mental image he can — all the way to the point of imagining his mother naked — to try to calm the raging lust in his body. But that damn massager is doing its job and keeping Frank present on the bed.

Gerard stands under the shower spray and runs his hand over his erect dick. Slowly he wraps his fingers around his length and squeezes it, but he doesn’t want to jack off — to cum — here in the shower. No, he’d rather do that in Frank’s tight ass. Plus, it doesn’t seem right for him to peak when Frank isn’t allowed to. Gerard squeezes his cock once more before turning off the water. As soon as the shower is off, Gerard can hear Frank moaning, mewing, and whimpering loudly in the other room. He quickly towels off and exits the bathroom completely bare of even a single stitch of clothing.

Frank has his eyes crushed shut once again, and the muscles in his arms are flexed tightly from pulling against the leather cuffs. But what holds Gerard’s attention are the small motions of Frank’s hips, rubbing his cock against the pillows under him. On another night when Gerard isn’t in his Dom role, he would appreciate the look of Frank all tied to the bed and moving in such seductive fashion. Gerard can even tell by the strained look on Frank’s delicate features that he’s unaware of his body’s movement. But Gerard _is_ being a Dom tonight, and Frank has, whether it be intentional or not, disobeyed a direct order.

“Twenty lashes it is,” Gerard states sternly, and Frank stills immediately. “Do you want to go for thirty, bitch?” He gently brushes a lock of Frank’s long hair off Frank’s face.

“Uh-uh,” Frank grunts distractedly. Gerard leans over the side of the bed, close to Frank’s ear.

“That’s going to cost you too. That’s not how you address your Dom, bitch.” There is an undertone in Gerard’s gravelly voice Frank doesn’t like; he knows Gerard has more punishment in mind than just whipping him.

“N-no, sir,” Frank manages to stammer out.

“That’s a good bitch,” Gerard murmurs as he runs his index finger over Frank’s lips. Frank’s tongue darts out of his mouth and licks at Gerard’s finger, and Gerard smirks. He climbs onto the bed and straddles Frank’s restrained arms, his dick right in Frank’s face. “Since you seem so eager tonight, I’ll make you a little proposition.” Gerard fists Frank’s hair, jerking Frank’s head up to look at him. “Suck me off now, and I’ll save your punishment — well, _most_ of your punishment — until the end. That way your pain won’t last as long. How does that sound to you, bitch?”

A hint of a smile graces Frank’s lips as he looks up at Gerard. “That’s more than generous, sir. Thank you, sir.” He immediately opens his mouth wide, not having to be asked twice to accept the offer.

Gerard leans forward just slightly and presses his cock past Frank’s lips. Frank tastes the salty precum already leaking from Gerard’s dick, and he begins licking it off Gerard. A throaty moan rolls off Gerard’s tongue.

As soon as Frank’s tongue begins to settle in his mouth, Gerard purposefully bucks his hips, pushing his length to the back of Frank’s throat. Frank gags, and his eyes water. Gerard wipes a tear slipping down Frank’s cheek away with the thumb of his hand not in Frank’s hair.

“Ah, my pretty bitch,” Gerard coos, “I know you can do this. Or do you want to stop and take your lashes now?”

“Uhng-uhng,” Frank hums around Gerard’s girth. Gerard strokes Frank’s face a few times with the backs of his fingers, letting it slip that Frank didn’t address him properly given that Frank’s mouth is rather full at the moment.

“That’s my good bitch.” Frank’s eyes slide shut, and Gerard allows Frank a moment to prepare himself before pushing his dick to the back of Frank’s throat again. Another tear escapes Frank’s lashes, but Frank doesn’t gag this time. Every time Gerard thrusts his hips forward, he pulls Frank’s head towards him, forcing Frank to take his entire length in his mouth and partially down his throat. Frank tries to focus on the parts of this he likes, the taste of Gerard in his mouth and the weight of Gerard’s cock on his tongue.

Gerard can feel Frank’s arms flexing under his ass; with as much pulling as Frank is doing on his wrist bindings tonight, Frank is going to have red and purple marks around his arms in the morning. But that’s okay with them both; they are mere markers of Gerard’s ownership of Frank, and Frank always wears them proudly.

As Frank’s throat grows accustomed to the intrusion and relaxes, Frank curls his tongue around the underside of Gerard’s dick. Gerard moans loudly, and Frank basks in the verbal praise of pleasing Gerard so. Frank hollows his cheeks, wanting to pleasure Gerard further. Gerard gasps and shoves his length as far in Frank’s mouth and throat as he will go, cumming down Frank’s throat. As he pulls out of Frank’s mouth, some of his white fluids dribble down Frank’s chin.

Gerard looks down at Frank. Frank’s lips are slightly swollen, blood red, and glistening with the mix of bodily fluids on them. He slides off Frank’s arms, leaning down beside Frank, and presses his lips to Frank’s irresistible ones.

“That was well worth postponing your punishment, bitch,” he murmurs to Frank. Frank smiles widely, delighted with Gerard’s praise. “But, no matter how great you did, you’re still getting your due punishment. You disobeyed a direct order after all, bitch.” Frank bites on his lower lip for a moment.

“I understand, sir,” he states solemnly. Gerard climbs off the bed and walks out of Frank’s ability to see him. Frank nearly starts to hyperventilate when Gerard places a leather cuff around the upper part of one of his thighs and buckles it. Thigh cuffs only mean one thing, and Frank indeed considers it punishment, worse than the coming lashings. Gerard gets cuffs around both of Frank’s thighs and undoes the clasps holding the ankle cuffs to the legs of the bed.

“On your knees, bitch,” Gerard states sternly.

“Please, sir, don’t —” Frank tries to plead, but Gerard cuts him off.

“That’s five more lashes, bitch. Keep begging and I’ll keep adding.” Gerard’s voice is rough, and Frank knows better than to open his mouth again. He gets on his knees atop the bed. Gerard quickly attaches Frank’s ankle restraints to the leather thigh cuffs, suspending Frank’s feet up off the bed, and Frank whimpers softly. Gerard then unclasps Frank’s wrist bindings, again leaving the leather cuff around Frank’s wrists.

“Hands between your legs,” Gerard demands. Frank draws a shuddery breath and does as he was instructed. Gerard attaches the wrist restraints to the clasps holding his ankles to his upper thighs with Frank’s palms facing outward, effectively immobilizing Frank. Frank is left leaning on the bed on nothing but his face, shoulders, and knees.

Frank has nearly forgotten the prostate massager in his ass — except for the fact that it’s keeping his dick at full attention and driving him painfully insane — until Gerard moves it. Frank feels his sticky precum dripping off the end of his twitching cock, and he nearly passes out with relief when Gerard leans his body over Frank’s and wraps his arm around Frank’s hips, Gerard’s hand gripping Frank’s dick firmly. Gerard uses the fluids that Frank is leaking as lubrication and pumps Frank’s length several times. Frank lets out a throaty sound that’s nearly a frustrated cry; he’s so agonizingly hard, and he knows Gerard isn’t going to allow him to peak yet. Frank is right; after only a few more strokes, Gerard uncurls his fingers from around Frank’s dick.

“I’m going to let you get off very soon, bitch,” Gerard voices in response to Frank’s dissatisfied groan. Frank can feel the subtle pain building in his balls with Gerard’s denial of his release. Gerard finally withdraws the toy from within Frank, and Frank could almost weep with gratefulness when he feels Gerard press his cock deep inside of Frank with only some saliva for lube.

Gerard wastes no time building up a fast, rough rhythm. Frank is conflicted though; part of him is grateful for the sexual contact, but another part of him doesn’t like being frog-tied and unable to touch — or even _see_ until given permission — Gerard’s porcelain skin. Soon, Gerard fists Frank’s hair again and jerks Frank’s head up with a sharp tug on his scalp.

“I want to see your face, bitch,” Gerard grunts when Frank makes eye contact with him in the mirror on the wall over the head of the bed. Gerard digs his short nails into the delicate skin over Frank’s hip when he sees Frank’s sex-ruined expression. Frank drinks up Gerard’s appearance as well. Gerard’s mouth is hanging lax, and his eyes are half lidded; drops of sweat fall from Gerard’s short hair, dripping onto the flushed skin of Gerard’s face and chest. Gerard blinks slowly, enjoying the tight warmth of Frank’s ass, pulling Frank’s body back into each of his powerful thrusts forward.

“Please, s-sir! I need to cum!” Frank begs as he looks Gerard eye to eye in the mirror, knowing but not caring it is probably going to get him more lashes.

“Just because you asked,” Gerard gasps, “the answer is not yet.” Gerard continues the forceful motions, and Frank’s body begins trembling as he tries to keep holding his orgasm. Gerard untangles his hand from Frank’s hair, and Frank’s head land heavily on the mattress, bouncing back up just slightly before coming to rest on the bed. Gerard wraps his hands around Frank’s hips so he can pull Frank’s ass further onto his length with his forward motions.

Frank grunts and groans each time Gerard fills him completely. His skin is suddenly extra sensitive and prickles with heat as if the room is unbearably warm. Frank feels every millimeter of skin Gerard’s hands graze as Gerard slides them up Frank’s chest. Gerard pulls Frank into an upright position, pinning Frank’s hands between his thighs and calves as Frank is brought up to rest on his shins.

“Look how beautiful you are, bitch,” Gerard pants. “The gorgeous art in your delicate skin standing out even more pronounced against the flush of your excitement, the sticky strings of your cock juices dripping from your solid length, those red lips parted with your breathing and hazy eyes completing that sex-ruined expression… I believe you were handcrafted by a god, bitch. There’s no other way to explain your splendor.” Gerard thrusts deeply into Frank, eliciting a gasp from his bound lover. “Are you ready to cum now, bitch?”

“Y-yes, s-sir,” Frank stutters, his entire body strained down to his vocal chords. Gerard’s hand ghosts over Frank’s hip and comes to rest right over his sparrow.

“Not until I give you permission, understood?” Gerard coos as he rests Frank’s head on his shoulder and presses his cheek to Frank’s forehead.

“Y-yessi—” Frank whimpers, unable to fully voice the proper reply. Gerard wraps his hand around Frank’s dick and begins steadily thrusting into Frank again. He can feel Frank’s hot breath under his jaw. Suddenly Frank’s body shudders, and Frank nuzzles his face deep into Gerard’s neck. Gerard watches Frank’s lips move as he mouths “please” and then bites his lower lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

“You have my permission,” Gerard whispers to Frank. As soon as the last syllable leaves Gerard’s lips, Frank gasps harshly, his back arching sharply and violently pulling at the leather cuffs on Frank’s limbs. Frank lets out a relieved cry as he finally is allowed to fall over the edge. Gerard watches Frank’s facial expression as he is barely able to hold back his own orgasm, only allowing it to wash over him after Frank’s body goes limp in his arms.

When Gerard is able to part his eyelids, he carefully lays them down on their sides, spooning Frank’s bound body. He strokes Frank’s hair affectionately as he tries to calm his breathing. Gerard wants nothing more than to remove the cuffs and just snuggle into Frank’s body, but he knows he has to mete out Frank’s due punishment. He prudently climbs up off the bed and begins unbuckling all the leather bindings.

Gerard’s eyes meet Frank’s hazy ones, and Gerard knows it was a mistake to postpone the whipping. Frank’s body is overly sensitive, which is going to make the punishment that much more painful. Once Frank’s free, Gerard lies down in front of him.

“You disobeyed my direct order, Frankie. I have to punish you,” Gerard murmurs, apology written all over his face.

“I know, sir,” Frank weakly replies with a small smile, giving Gerard the strength to do what should be done.

Gerard presses a soft kiss to Frank’s lips. “End of the bed, bent over the foot of it,” he instructs. Frank struggles to his feet, noticing as he does that Gerard picks up the paddle instead of the short whip. “You have to twenty five. Count them out, bitch,” Gerard states firmly, and then he brings the paddle down on Frank’s ass with a sickening thwack.

“One, sir,” Frank forces out through clenched teeth. Gerard brings the paddle down again. “Two, sir.” Gerard cringes at the pain in Frank’s voice. “Three, sir.” By ten, Frank’s articulation is failing, and the pain-laced whimpers are quieting. Gerard is hyperaware that Frank is entering subspace. At sixteen, Frank barely whimpers what is supposed to be the count. Gerard brings the paddle down on Frank’s reddened skin again, and Frank almost seems to moan. The eighteenth blow elicits no response from Frank at all. Gerard drops the paddle on the floor, ceasing the scene, and leans down beside his overstimulated lover. 

“Frankie?” Gerard calls softly, brushing Frank’s sweat drenched hair out of his face. Frank looks simply euphoric. Gerard carefully maneuvers Frank up into the bed, quickly retrieves the aftercare kit and comforter from the closet, and returns to Frank’s side. He tucks Frank in and then snuggles Frank into his body, waiting for Frank’s sub drop. Soon Frank is trembling, and Gerard lifts Frank’s face to his. He presses a loving kiss to Frank’s lips.

“You were so wonderful, Frankie,” he coos. Frank smiles lopsidedly at Gerard, still slightly suspended in the endorphin high. “Are you okay, my love?”

“Yeah,” Frank breathes, and Gerard feels a rush of relief that Frank is communicating again. He reaches in their kit bag and produces a juice box without letting go of Frank.

“Drink this for me, baby.” Frank nods, and Gerard hands it over. Gerard pulls Frank closer as Frank sips from the straw. “Are you warm enough?” Gerard questions as he fiddles with the comforter, trying to tuck Frank in more.

“I’m good,” Frank murmurs. Gerard smiles at him and presses another kiss to Frank’s head. “Did I make it to twenty five? I don’t remember.” Gerard strokes Frank’s hair.

“You took all twenty five just beautifully,” Gerard lies. “Do you want me to rub some cream on your skin?” Frank nods. Gerard pulls the menthol cream from the bag and slowly removes the comforter from Frank’s ass. Frank sighs contently as Gerard gingerly applies it to Frank’s red, raised skin. Once done, Gerard cradles Frank in his arms again. “You really were fantastic, Frankie. And absolutely stunning. I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful sub.”

“I’m lucky to have such an amazing Dom,” Frank replies softly. For a while, they just lie together, allowing Frank to continue recovering. Finally Frank pulls away from Gerard just a small way. “I’m hungry. What are you ordering for dinner?” Gerard laughs.

“I see you’re good as new now, aren’t you?” Gerard jokes before pecking Frank’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This was something I've been wanting to write for a while, a little fluffy BDSM scene. I tried to remain true to the BDSM lifestyle, but I took a few liberties here and there. Plus, the lifestyle varies from couple to couple, so it's not completely implausible. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you read it to let me know what you thought!!
> 
> Hugs and loves to all of you!!  
> Miz


End file.
